


flowing, growing

by sahina



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Character Study, Kind of a character study, M/M, Microfic, daisy is just mentioned so i'm not gonna tag her as a character, i just. spend a lot of time thinking about jon's hair okay, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22309732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sahina/pseuds/sahina
Summary: his hair is long enough to be pulled into a small ponytail by the time he stays with georgie.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan Sims
Comments: 8
Kudos: 108





	flowing, growing

just before jon officially steps in as head archivist he gets a haircut. it’s nothing special, just a trim really, but it makes him feel a little more professional. usually he gets it cut every other month or so, as not to let it get too long to maintain (his idea of maintaining a hairdo is waking up, combing his fingers through his hair and leaving it at that.)

a few months into the job jon finds that he doesn’t really have time to make an appointment to get his hair cut, so he keeps putting it off. it gets longer than he’s used to and he develops the habit of tucking the longer hair on the sides of his head behind his ears when he’s thinking, but it doesn’t really bother him. then jane prentiss attacks the institute and things like looks gets even less prioritised. his hair starts to fall into his eyes, but he promptly ignores it. it can wait, he tells himself. (it really looks like a birds’ nest by this point, all messy and uneven)

his hair is long enough to be pulled into a small ponytail by the time he stays with georgie. when she asked if he’s growing it out like he had in uni he doesn’t really know what to answer. he settles on a stuttered “just haven’t got the time to get it cut yet” which seems to satisfy her.

the next time he really notices the length of his hair is when he wakes from his coma. it had taken an offhanded comment from someone at the institute for him to even properly look in a mirror. he sees tired eyes looking back at him, framed by long grey-streaked hair. it reaches his shoulders now. he does want it cut, but taking time off for such a mundane activity when everything has gone so badly feels out of the question. like he owes it to tim, sasha and daisy to not waste any time he could put into finding out what is going on. he owes it to martin, who hasn’t really looked at him since he came back. (he absentmindedly wonders what he would say about jon’s hair if he asked, if he should continue letting it grow or get it cut) (of course martin has noticed, he thinks long hair suits him)

jon has taken to playing with his hair when he’s lost in thought, twisting it around his fingers. daisy comments on it one day when she’s sitting with him in his office, “i think you should start keeping it in a braid. i like it”. he starts braiding it after that, more often than not, and finds that he quite likes the look of it.

a week into his and martin’s stay at the safe house, martin finds an electric razor in one of the bathroom cabinets. he himself uses it to trim down the sides of his head, wanting to keep the curls on top a little longer. it feels good having control of his hair, he admits to jon, when he’s otherwise helpless. he then asks jon if he’d like to get his hair cut. martin used to cut his mother’s hair and happened to be quite decent at it by now, and that the regular kitchen scissors would work just fine. jon takes a moment to consider it, running his hands through his loose locks, a little wavy from the braid he’d kept it in. it’s way past his shoulders now, almost reaching the middle of his back.

he declines, in the end. he quite likes how it looks on him. he finds that martin agrees and it warms his heart.

(martin really does love jon’s hair. he likes to play with it and braid it himself. once, he’d picked flowers and placed them in the thick braid, with the biggest sitting behind jon’s ear. he’d looked so beautiful then. martin wished he’d brought his polaroid camera, but his phone would have to do. the smile jon had given him upon insisting on a picture made him want to kiss him and never stop)

**Author's Note:**

> taken from my tumblr! i can be found at https://mx-wayne.tumblr.com/ :3


End file.
